User talk:Timeshifter
Timeshifter * Note:' See 'my talk archive' for past discussion. For more about me see: User:Timeshifter. Top Administrator ''Return to top. I just thought I'd let you know that if you're ever looking for extra administrators, that I'd be up for the job. I think you can safely say that I'm a positive contributor by the number and type of . DragonMage 18:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an admin. For info: :*Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 19:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I am interested in being an admin with at least one specific purpose in mind, to mirror some or all of the weed-related content on my web site. If Remi and/or I kick the bucket one day, it would be nice to know (in the final minutes) that at least some, if not all of our writing had a mirror somewhere. The Cannabis Wiki certainly seems compatible with existing pages focused upon cannabis prohibition. But before I bothered, I'd prefer some assurance that the wiki is not going to be abandoned in favor of another site; or if it is abandoned (I don't really care all that much) in favor of another type of system, then I'd prefer to be admin on that system, lest any additions made be lost due to the move. -Le Critique 23:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an admin. For info: :*Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 23:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) admins Return to top. Hello Timeshifter, thank you for asking me to become an admin here and sorry that I didn't reply earlier. I am in the middle of moving to a new house and there is still no internet connection. This will be solved in a few days. I have considered your offer, and I would be glad to accept it, if Weedwiki would be an independent wiki and not a part of Wikia. I have had dealings with the people from Wikia and I don't like them. They are an arrogant lot and I've had a lot of problems with them, also on this site when I became active here and this admin, Manticore, who by the way has been fired already for admin-abuse and his anti-social behaviour, started making comments. I promised myself not to have anything to do with Wikia anymore. So if your wiki would be independent, I would gladly come and help you. A lot of wikis have already managed to get out of their clutches, seeing as they almost never give up an already controlled domain name. So for this reason i have to turn down your offer, which I do with pain in my heart, because the subject of this wiki is dear to me. I don't have much time now, but i'll contact you later when my internet connection is established. Cheers! :see also here: http://complaintwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page -- D. G. Neree 11:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I replied on your talk page. --Timeshifter 14:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 2011 pot march Return to top. please send me any updates as to how the marches went to pieman420@gmail.com thank you. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Pieman420 (talk • ) 20:26, May 8, 2011 :I replied on your talk page: User talk: Pieman420. --Timeshifter 20:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: More menus at top of screen. Return to top. Hi there. Have been reading up on your page as regards adding more menus. I have altered the layout of our AoC Wiki as per the postings here, but it still is limited to 4 menu headers. Any idea's how to remedy this? '''SalmonSeller ''on AoC Wiki. :I replied on your talk page on that wiki. It took some effort to find. Please don't forget to sign your messages here by clicking the signature-timestamp button. It works on all Wikia wikis. Then leave a link from your user page here to your main user page elsewhere. --Timeshifter 23:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Weeds Wiki Return to top. Hi, My name is Nathan, and I'm the content coordinator for the Weeds Wiki. I wanted to reach out and let you know that we've launched a Weeds prize pack giveaway and we think your followers and friends might be interested, if they watch the show! Weeds Wiki is giving one lucky Weeds fan a prize pack to celebrate the premier of the seventh season! To enter, fans just have to post a comment to our question: "What would you name your custom strain?" Entrants must be 18 years or older or have parental consent to win. The contest is currently running and goes through July 4th. We are all super excited, and hope your followers will be too! We're hoping that you would be willing to share the contest with your followers on your wiki page, your Twitter account as well as on your Facebook page, in hopes that all of your followers can have the chance to win the grand prize. Below is the link to the contest: http://weeds.wikia.com/wiki/Weeds_Giveaway http://weeds.wikia.com Thank you, Nathan Weeds Wiki weeds.wikia.com --Nblonkenfeld 17:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard? Return to top. Hey Timeshifter, I was just stopping by and checked the Recent Changes page but instead it brought me to a slightly different Recent Changes page that had Admin Dashboard at the top. Is this a new Wikia thing or have you been changing settings? - DragonMage 00:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :This is a new Wikia setup. Comments and suggestions concerning it can be sent to the Wikia staff via . Also, at the central forums: :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index :If necessary the right sidebar can be collapsed by clicking the arrow on the line separating the 2 sides of the page. --Timeshifter 08:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bot Return to top. Would you mind if I ran a bot to correct the on this wiki? ZamorakO o (talk) 21:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Please do! Thanks. --Timeshifter 21:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, anything else, just ask. :3 ZamorakO o (talk) 22:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Requested Feature Return to top. If you know how, could you possibly add to our special pages? Thanks, DragonMage 17:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It used to exist, but now that link no longer works. Here are the current special pages: . I do not know if any of them have those stats. Check all the stat pages. Some of them might cover that. If not, ask at the central Wikia forums or . --Timeshifter 18:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) From reply: Wikia does not offer the MostVisitedPages functionality anymore. The code behind it was hard-to-maintain and usually inaccurate. We've focused our efforts on Quantcast tracking (quantcast.com) and the stats provided at . Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team User graphic on profile page Return to top. Hey TS, I uploaded a graphic to my profile page and doing it that way, I didn't see the option to state that the graphic is in the public domain. "File:Avatar4236 11.gif" P.S. - What is your first name? I'm Mike. -- DragonMage 17:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like my anonymity for various reasons. :) :I found this on avatars: Helpwiki:Avatars. User profile help pages may be useful too: Helpwiki:Profiles. I updated some general help info. See: Category:Help. The links now link directly to the help wiki. :I see that the image has its own page: File:Avatar4236 11.gif :See image uploading and use for license template info, and how to add them to image pages. --Timeshifter 01:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Commons? Return to top. Hey time-traveling man, what does Commons: Category:Global Marijuana March mean? DragonMage 15:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Commons: Category:Global Marijuana March - uses the "commons" prefix. :*wikipedia: Global Marijuana March - uses the "wikipedia" prefix. :I think those 2 prefixes or shortcuts are in all MediaWiki installations by default. :One links to pages on the Wikimedia Commons, and the other links to pages on Wikipedia. --Timeshifter (talk) 04:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Return to top. I get the Wikia e-mail that tells how many people visited our wiki and here's what it said today: Hi DragonMage, Today WeedWiki was viewed by 420 people. Keep adding new content and promoting your wiki to encourage more people to read, edit and spread the word. -- DragonMage 21:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Good one. How does one get that email? ----Timeshifter (talk) 22:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Go into Preferences and on the first tab go all the way to the bottom section of the page. There is a place to tick that says "e-mail me a list of how many users visit." -- DragonMage 14:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. I found the page where the daily page views are listed: ::: ----Timeshifter (talk) 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::See also: ::::http://www.quantcast.com/cannabis.wikia.com/traffic --Timeshifter (talk) 12:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Prague Return to top. Hello Timeshifter, i am a new here but a director and later chairman of our ngo Legalizace.cz for many years. We are the organizers of Million Marihuana March in Prague. I am the responsible person for promoting the event and the whole organization. You added at our page here some info about cannabizz.cz event, which is a comercial hemp fair, which happend to be held in the same year but has nothing to do with MMM 2010 in Prague. I changed it yesterday and today it is back again. So I am asking why? And i am also asking you to not add it there again, if this pages should promote our work towards legalization of marijuana. The fair is not our partner, but even than we dont wish to promote our partners here, for such reason we have our websites. Looking forward to read your explination. All the best and marry xmas, man. Robert Veverka - (Liveforweed) -- předseda / chairman legalizace.cz tel. +420 773 691 561 mail: robert@legalizace.cz http://www.legalizace.cz Semínka seniorům / Seeds for seniors http://www.legalizace.cz/projekty/seminka-seniorum/ Darujte poslanci kytku konopí http://kytkaposlanci.legalizace.cz/ Million Marihuana March 2011 Demonstrace za legalizaci konopí http://mmm.legalizace.cz Legalizace První magazín pro konopnou kulturu Magazine for cannabis culture http://magazin-legalizace.cz ::Hi! Really glad you are here! City pages on the Cannabis Wiki are for any and all cannabis related activities for that city. Thanks for the links. I am going to add some of them to the Prague city page. Feel free to add more. ----Timeshifter (talk) 11:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Dear Timeshifter, :::could you explain me why you keep adding the event cannabizz at the Prague Million Marihuana March? It has nothing to do with the demonstration. There are tons of cannabis related activites in Prague, but I thought that this page is only for the MMM event. I really dont want you to do this again unless you give me logical explanation of your action. :::thanx Liveforweed 16:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::No, the page is for all Prague activities, not just MMM. I guess we could make a different page just for Prague MMM activities. Maybe Prague, Czech Republic. Global Marijuana March. Then I could link to it from Prague, Czech Republic. ----Timeshifter (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, that could be a solution. I would really like to distinguish MMM and other ngo Legalizace.cz activities from rest of cannabis related events in Prague. There is for example way bigger hemp fair Cannafest in Prague or local cannabis cup... thanx for understanding and supporting the legalization movement in Czech republic... Liveforweed 07:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Listen Timeshifter, :::::when i go to top menu "Global Marijuana March" here in WeedWiki and there i choose "List of all cities" and there i choose Prague a presume i suppost to get a page of local Marihuana March in that city. For all other cannabis related activities and links there is More local cannabis-related links. link. So please use for cannabizz fair link and poster and other stuff that particular page and dont mess at Prague Million Marihuana March page. Thanx for understanding and respect... --Liveforweed ::::::Wikia lists and categories are similar to Wikipedia. City pages in Wikipedia cover all activities. Cities can be listed in many categories or lists. So the main city pages can not cover only one issue. See: ::::::Category:Cities ::::::Global Marijuana March cities ::::::If there is so much material on a city page that more pages are needed for that city then we can start more pages. I am going to start a page for you. Please see Legalizace.cz in Prague, Czech Republic and feel free to add anything to that page. You can change the name too. But please do not remove material from the main Prague page. You can copy any of it to other pages. ::::::You can create other pages too. See "Create new article" from the wiki tools menu. ----Timeshifter (talk) 04:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) (unindent). I changed my mind, and moved all the GMM stuff to here: *Prague, Czech Republic. Global Marijuana March. It is in this category: *Category:Global Marijuana March It is listed on these city lists: *Global Marijuana March cities *Portal:Global Marijuana March Prague, Czech Republic links to it. There are shorter URLs also: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/Prague_GMM *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Prague_GMM Prague GMM. They redirect to the longer URL. ----Timeshifter (talk) 09:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Return to top. Oh my goodness, that would be great! :) I'm so busy with other stuff, but I hope I can make a difference here as well... your question definitely made my morning. :D Thank you! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 17:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an admin! ----Timeshifter (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion regarding videos Return to top. Hey there Mr. Shifter, I just wanted to run something by you - Would you consider moving more of the videos from the front page and add them to your collection on your profile pages? The main page loads really slow for me and I felt like if you pulled some of the vids it might help a little. Just a thought ... (DragonMage 17:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have broadband or dialup? Trying to figure out the problem, and various solutions. I use the FlashBlock addon on my Firefox browser. It is an on-off Flash button for Firefox. :I put all of the videos in collapsed tables. How long is it taking now for the Main Page to load for you? ----Timeshifter (talk) 21:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The collapsed tables have done the trick! Thank you! I've got broadband (DSL). I used to have cable internet a few years ago but that got too expensive. Now the front page is loading in just a couple seconds. Before it would take approx. 10 seconds. ::I'm currently using Firefox 9.0.1 as my default browser. Thank you again for this clever compromise. You've kept the vids on the main page and page loading is much better. Cheers! DragonMage (talk page) 16:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! I wonder if it works for dialup. ----Timeshifter (talk) 17:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Return to top. Timeshifter, just a quick note to let you know I really like the changes you've made to the home page. It's attractive and informative without being too overwhelming. Thank you. DragonMage 22:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Thanks. ----Timeshifter (talk) 01:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC) New User Blocked Already? Return to top. I just welcomed a new user, Mercy2012, and he/she is showing up as blocked??? - DragonMage 20:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Update - I just noticed that new user, Suliatlove is blocked as well... spammers? - DragonMage ::Probably some blocking done by centralized Wikia spam blocking. I wish they would put some kind of notice in the history or block logs. Spam-fighters are some of the most irritating people on Wikipedia, and it looks like some of their attitudes have migrated to Wikia. As in "we don't answer to anybody except our fellow fanboys." ---Timeshifter (talk) 01:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sliders and slideshows Return to top. Hi Timeshifter, I was just thinking that a slider would look cool on the homepage, but not sure if you are into this idea or not. If so, I'm happy to help out by creating it. Thanks! Melody —Preceding unsigned comment added by Melody Cohn (talk • ) 17:14, March 30, 2012 :Thanks. I don't know. I will take a look when I get some more time. I see the slideshow and slider in the right column in the editing window. So I can experiment in some of my sandboxes. --Timeshifter 00:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I think she's talking about the image slideshow. I think it'd be cool as long as the image are all the same size. -- DragonMage (talk) 21:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (unindent). DragonMage and Melody. Feel free to experiment in sandboxes of yours. Please do not experiment on the Main Page. :) I experimented for a few minutes with the slider widget from the edit window and gave up. Looks like another buggy Wikia tool (at least when trying to use it from the source editor). See: Helpwiki:Galleries and slideshows. It seems to prefer the visual editor. I have the visual editor turned off, and don't want to turn it on just to use the slider. I am very busy right now with the Global Marijuana March pages. Maybe I can look at the slider in May after the GMM. If you come up with something in the meantime let me know, and I will look at it and see if I like it, and decide whether it can go on the home page. Of course, you can create other pages. I found this too: *Helpwiki:Galleries and slideshows/wikitext - it is very helpful. Much better than the widget. It does not cover slider wikitext though. It only covers slideshow and gallery wikitext. I see no help page for the slider wikitext. I have been experimenting here: *Portal:User:Timeshifter/Sandbox 18 - please create your own sandboxes. :) I don't like how the links are screwed up in the slideshow. There is no color change in link text. Click the slideshow and it opens. I don't see a way to have it be default open, so that one sees the image choices on the bottom when one first launches the page. Slideshow looks better to me than the sliders I have seen. I don't want to use the slideshow though unless I can figure out how to make it be open by default. Even then I need to study it more. Even when the slideshow is open it only shows 5 of the image thumbnails on the bottom. Also, when it is open, the images are not as large as I prefer sometimes. I sometimes set the slideshow images to be 700 pixels wide. When the slideshow is open it drops down to 620 pixels wide for the images. Forum pages on the slider show that it is really buggy. See this list of forum pages. And the end results for sliders on various wikis don't look that good to me. The slideshow looks better to me for what I would use it for on the main page. I think the current gallery, though, on the main page is better, and is very impressive. This study has given me other ideas. I created a show-hide box for GMM crowd photos and added it to the 2012 GMM city pages. --Timeshifter 09:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki Signature Return to top. I've updated the default signature to reflect people's Talk and Contribs and not just the default link to a person's user page. See ---> DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 15:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I did not even know of this page: MediaWiki:Signature. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 10:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) New Layout and Navigation Coming Return to top. On October 3rd the layout and navigation are going to massively changed. Your tweaks may be destroyed. . . Layout and Navigation Updates Coming Soon -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 23:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I have been leaving some comments there in the comment section at the end of that blog. I also am updating this page: :Portal:Nested hover menus :I have backed up MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation in order to move stuff to the new navigation menus. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 23:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Shoulda Robbed a Bank Return to top. Timeshifter... Unlike you, I am NOT a computer guru. A million thanks for the link you added to the post on Shoulda Robbed a Bank. You guys have a great site here. I am honored that my book is featured on your Main Page. Thanks again, FlyingTooLow (Talk) ( ) 12:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Hugh Yonn Hi, Timeshifter... Hugh Yonn typing here...I am the author of Shoulda Robbed a Bank. I truly appreciate the offer to become an administrator on this site. However, as I said in a previous mail, I am NOT that computer savvy. I do not know what an administrator is...or the duties. But, please know that I am honored by your offer. As I become more familiar with how to navigate this site, I will stay in touch. You have some terrific links here. Thanks, again, FlyingTooLow (Talk) ( ) 10:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Hugh Yonn Image - Todd McCormick.jpg Return to top. A user has uploaded an image regarding Cannabis activist, Todd McCormick. The image is of a poster accusing this man of using tainted hash to rape women. I've looked on Google to try and confirm or refute these claims. Nowhere does it mention that he uses cannabis products to rape women or indeed that he has ever been accused of rape. This looks like it is just intended as a hate piece. The activist being slandered has a profile page on our wiki but he hasn't been active for several years. I thought about just deleting the image but wondered what your thoughts were on the subject. -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 15:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think they got the wrong Todd Mccormick. I found this: :http://mugshots.com/search.html?q=Christopher%20Todd%20Mccormick :I will handle it from here. I deleted the image, and left a note on the uploader's talk page. Hopefully they will see their mistake, and stop slandering the activist Todd. I am making the assumption, for now, that it was an error on their part. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 17:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dana Beal and Cures Not War Return to top. Hello. I have some difficulties to log in, so I post this with my IP. I've added Dana to a list of some political prisoners, on a website of mine. I spoke of this one time here... Edit : I've wrote to him. The work I'm doing is in french and is dedicated to bring the Dana's story to frenchs buds. He responded me (great letter!!) and he asked me to do some things for him, which he couldn't do because he is imprisonned... One of these required me to go to his website, and to find a certain button... http://anarzone.toile-libre.org Because I did not tell you, but I am too the administrator of the french website for the GMM in France. I put this website on the net to help french towns to coordinate and to be effective. My friend, Farid, is the principal organizer with JP Galland of the CIRC, of the GMM at Bastille, Paris. http://marche.mondiale.free.fr So, I went on the website "cures not wars", to find a certain button which point to Ibogaine treatment. A sponsor. I did not found it. Could you help me? Because I want to put the button on my website and maybe on several ones... This would help Dana. Cynoque :Hi again, Cynoque. I did a Google site search. See link below. :https://www.google.com/search?q=ibogaine+site%3Acures-not-wars.org :The only thing I found on the Cures not Wars site was a heading: :"harm reduction – medical marijuana – ibogaine". :Here is another Google search: :https://www.google.com/search?q=ibogaine+dana+beal :It pulls up various web pages, videos, etc.. :So far I have Paris and Toulouse listed on the 2013 GMM city list: :http://www.cannabis.wikia.com/2013 :Are there any more cities in France, Belgium, Luxembourg, etc. that have signed up for 2013 GMM? --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Cures not Wars :::OK... Thanks for your fast answer :::Alternative : :::I am on the website archive.org, try to "take me back" with the cures not wars address here. :::One can guess some of the history of the website cures-not-wars with archive.org (but these are snapshots of the texts and sometimes, some pics, but you know it I don't learn you anything) : :::In 2009, a wordpress was uploaded, and several articles for the GMMs were posted each year. :::You can find all back with this tool. :::But if you try to come back before 2009, with the address cures-not-wars.org and not cures-not-wars.org/wordpress, you will find a multitude of articles published by Dana Beal (I guess he was both the publisher and the writer of the ones which did not came from the massmedias). :::The first index the website saved, 1996. :::2nd 1998. :::1999. :::2000. :::2001. :::2002. :::2003. :::2004. :::2005. :::2006. :::2007 and 2008 (stagnation). :::2009 (suppression!!). :::And that's in 2009 the wordpress started. Thanx to archive.org. '' :::'Maybe you know why all have disapeared in 2009 ? ' :::And I believe that there were a lot of articles like this : 1998, protesters assail rising use of police camera. or this pdf : Jama article about Ibogaine (25/12/2002) ... :::'The real problem''' is : these articles are not on the web anymore, I (and we are) am lucky because archive.org kept some webpages several times, but when you search for example, a little part of this old article What is ibogaine, on google, you won't find it ... Because nobody took the time to republish it... But the disparition of those collectionned article is strange, isn't it???? :::A lot of articles which were on cures-not-wars.org are not on the web anymore... ' :::'I ask myself, maybe they were disturbing someone? :::I find this weird and very problematic : public stuff should normally stay public... :::So I urge to know : do you know which sponsors Dana Beal talked me about in his letter? ' :::'GMM in France :::We have received the poster 'of 'Lyon . :::The one of Paris , and for Paris [https://www.facebook.com/groups/169906126401730/ this facebook group was created] . :::[https://www.facebook.com/groups/MMClille/ Another facebook group] for Lille . :::For''' Toulouse' , [https://www.facebook.com/events/325502234214650/ an '''event on facebook'] was created. :::There is an apointment 'in 'Rennes : 14h Place de la Mairie (4 mai 2013) :::Greetings. :::Cynoque (unindent). Thanks for all the GMM in France links! I am on Facebook on that page you mentioned. I do not know why the Cures not Wars site changed to WordPress, or did not republish the articles that are now gone. I see this all the time though. Many websites disappear, or change software, and/or delete pages. Archive.org is great for finding some stuff. Dana Beal cowrote a book that had ibogaine as one of its topics. There are links to it online. See Wikipedia: Dana Beal. It has those links. See the references for "The Ibogaine Story: Report on the Staten Island Project": *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_Beal#cite_note-ibogainebook-5 --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 06:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you. : Cynoque Try editing now Return to top. Timeshifter, I did an experimental edit and was able to on this wiki. I was having trouble the other day as well on other wikia wikis but they seem to have fixed things (at least for me). - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 21:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :It seems to be working correctly now for me too using the regular Wikia skin. I found a way around the problems yesterday by changing to the MonoBook skin in in the Layout menu in the Appearance section of the "My Info" tab. Found that trick from the Community Central forums. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 03:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Another hypocrite Return to top. A Republican lawmaker in New York who has a record of voting against medical marijuana legalization has been arrested and charged with possession of marijuana. . . Anti-marijuana New York assemblyman busted for weed possession -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 14:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's pretty funny. I did not know that 75 mph speed limits even existed. Whenever I creep over 70 in a 65 mph zone I get paranoid. And not just of getting busted. It actually scares me to go over 70 mph. Especially on curves on the expressway. Can really feel the lean. Any slip up and one is toast, and in a tumbling car. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 15:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) When did this start? Return to top. I look forward to communicating with others about the wonders of Cannabis & Hemp. When did this blog start? How many different countries are represented? ( 05:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 108.184.211.216 (talk • ) 05:11, April 29, 2013‎ :(Hint to Bobstones - If you log in at the top of the page, when you sign your posts with the four tildes it will show your user name rather than your IP number.) :This wiki dates back to Sept. of 2006. Timeshifter will have to tell you more about the Global Marijuana March. One last thing, welcome to the community. - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 09:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :71 countries so far have participated in the Global Marijuana March since 1999. See here. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 16:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes showing major uploads Return to top. Hi Timeshifter, I stopped by and looked at Recent Changes and it showed that you had uploaded a ton of videos and the log said that I had uploaded several videos today as well. What gives? This is the first I've been on here today and I know that I'' definitely didn't upload anything today. -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 02:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) User question ''Return to top. Would you take a look at User:Kaveri80 and tell me if you consider that a spam page? It sort of resembles an ad for Metrolistings to me. - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 15:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :thanks, I missed that one. Forgot to check recent changes the last few days. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 20:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) webehigh.com Timeshifter, just a note to let you know that webehigh.com no longer exists, but a new site is starting up at webehigh.org. All the webehigh links are now no good. --DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 15:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I have been updating that URL at the other wiki as inspiration happens, but I am focusing on other things other than city pages there too. Currently, I have no plans to do a 2015 city list for GMM and 420. I have energy to help with a 2015 country list for GMM and 420, but not a city list. Many others are doing 420 city lists. Hopefully, others will step up and do city lists for GMM too. :I would prefer that all the city pages here be redirected to the other wiki, but Wikia does not allow that. I could delete all the city pages at the other wiki and redirect them here. The other wiki has no problem with that if that is what the founder of a private wiki chooses. But I much prefer the standard skin (Vector) at the other wiki. I like the portal pages here on Wikia, and the political pages. Also the chart pages here. I wish I could separate the topics covered in the 2 wikis. To avoid duplication. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 02:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Changes are coming They're gonna mess with page layout again Please read this Prototype for a new article layout and then visit their test pages at Elsa the Snow Queen and American Horror Story Wiki - Elsa Mars. They are moving ads from the side panel to the middle of the page. The bottom toolbar disappears and there are icons to the left on those pages. I wish they wouldn't keep changing things. -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 23:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll have to check it out. I usually ignore layout proposals nowadays until they are actually implemented. I just don't have the energy for the long drawn out discussions and comment threads that will happen. In the end Wikia is going to do what it is going to do. And somebody else is likely to propose what I would propose anyway. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 01:55, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Medical Marijuana Timeshifter, check this out! Congress effectively ends the federal ban on medical marijuana - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 16:21, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, and Obama signed the bill too. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Weed wikis Wow, I am impressed by your many contributions to the cannabis wiki! If you are not familiar, you might check out this wiki dedicated to weed. I would invite you to create a page for the Wikia wiki at Weed.Wiki or vice versa (a Weed.Wiki page for the Wikia wiki). Always nice to see a superstar wiki contributor in action, so keep up the great work and feel free to drop by Weed.Wiki any time! ORwikian (Talk) ( ) 19:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. There are links here to articles and pages on other wikis. I haven't thought about creating pages here for other wikis. Feel free to create one. I tend to concentrate only on whatever I am working on at the moment. I am working less and less on this Wikia wiki. I work mainly on another wiki. Eventually, I will edit very little on this Wikia wiki. :So this Wikia wiki will need other admins to take over most of the work, cause I just don't have the time. I am going to move my political screed-articles soon from here to a third wiki. So that will open up this wiki to a different tone and vision. Feel free to create lots of articles here. Copy your wiki over if you want to. One thing about Wikia is that it is very fast, and you will not have to worry about your site going down. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 07:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I moved my articles to a separate category. ::Category: Articles by Timeshifter. It is a subcategory of these categories: ::Category: Articles. And: Category: Timeshifter. ::Feel free to create your own articles. I will put them in a separate category. ::Each user article category is kind of like a separate wiki. This way no one has to move their articles to a different wiki farm if they don't want to. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 02:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. I will check it out but I am stil learning how to navigate this site. It is a little confusing to me and I prefer contributing to Weed.wiki which is easier. If you or someone you know is interested in contributing, please do! -ORwikian (Talk) ( ) 19:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::There are other wiki farms. I know of 3 that are pure MediaWiki. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 06:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Formatting changes Wikia - wide Timeshifter, Come back and look at the new "improvements" Wikia has made. They wanted Wikia to be more phone/tablet friendly but in the process have really mucked up the works, if you ask me. - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 21:27, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I did not notice it since I have a wide LCD monitor. Normally, I check the narrow look now and then by narrowing my browser window. :I started adjusting some pages to fit in the narrow browser window. I have more to do. I don't have a cell phone or tablet. So I don't know how the pages look there. I guess I will have to look at the various preview options available during editing in more detail. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 00:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Marijuana and the Republican Debate. Republican candidates debate the marijuana issue I thought you might like to see this - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 00:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I did not know that marijuana had been discussed at the GOP debate. Saw this Salon.com article later via the Drug War Chronicle email newsletter: :The GOP debate’s most shocking moment: A meaningful conversation about the War on Drugs. Salon. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 18:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Blocking question I've noticed a few times that you've changed my blocks from one month to a specific date one month away and I was curious if there was a benefit in doing it that way. - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 14:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :It is hard to tell what block changes are made by looking at recent changes. Most of the time I am unchecking all the boxes. See recent example from recent changes: :http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.119.105.253 - then "change block": :http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/176.119.105.253 :I don't think I changed the block length on that one. If it looks like the block length is around one month I don't normally change that. :What I do is make sure all the boxes are unchecked. It is overkill to check any of those boxes for IP editors. Some of those boxes can block legitimate users too. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 18:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Bernie Sanders to Introduce Marijuana Legislation Here's an article for you to read. - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 15:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Great article. I read earlier that he was working with some activist group (MPP?), and that something was going to happen in the Senate. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 22:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Does this wiki need a wordmark? I could work on something and you could decide if you want to use it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Feb 2017 10:23 AM Pacific :Sure, go ahead. We can always go back to the plain default text wordmark if necessary. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 05:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Seedbanks Hi, I was reaching out to see if there is an acceptable way I could get our website https://www.cannabis-seeds-store.co.uk and / or blog https://www.cannabis-seeds-store.co.uk/Cannabis-Seeds-News featured on your wiki? I appreciate this is not a sales site but maybe a section to list Seedbanks around the world would be a handy addition so wiki users could find established businesses in their local area etc? Would even consider a payment to support the site in return for a link / banner? I can be contacted at george@cannabis-seeds-store.co.uk :Vetting seedbanks is something I don't have time for. There are plenty of fake ones, and unreliable ones. :But one way you can help out is to provide references for strain info. You can link to your page on a specific strain. Put that link on the strain page here as a reference. Others do that. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 17:11, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I can understand that. I will have a look through for strains not already listed and add some and go from there. GeorgeTheVault1 (Talk) ( ) 17:15, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds good. If you also add reference links to existing strain pages, please do not delete other links, unless they are dead links. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 17:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC)